


With a Fairy, Hand in Hand

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak gets a surprise birthday present. (And then another surprise birthday present.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with any of the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made all of this up in my head, for fun, and am sharing it purely for that reason (fun).
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:** I researched music festivals in Oslo and picked this one because it's in June. Also it seems cool??? But IDK??? I also couldn't work out if the price was per day or all of them so pretend this makes sense, if you're from Oslo and know more than me...
> 
>  
> 
> For anon, who wanted music festivals and flower crowns.

Isak has always liked spring, but since Even has started showing up at school in jeans and white t-shirts, a light jacket occasionally draped over one of his shoulders, he's gained an entirely new appreciation for it. Even is resplendent in the late May sunshine. There's a Taylor Swift song in here somewhere, he knows, and one day, arms wrapped around Even's neck, Even's on his hips with his fingers tucked up under Isak's shirt, cheeks aching from his smile, he tells him so, tells him he's got that James Dean daydream look in his eyes, because Even loves cheesy references, and loves pop, and loves Isak. And Isak loves Even.

Even laughs and laughs, and kisses Isak breathless, all hands, and lips, and tongue, right there in the school courtyard while they're waiting for Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus to show up.

“You know that makes you the good girl in the tight little skirt and red lipstick, right?” he asks, eyes twinkling.

“Hm,” Isak hums. “Would you like that?”

Even's eyes go dark and he licks his lips, but he doesn't get to answer before Magnus crashes into them and pulls them both into a three-way-hug.

“Guuuuuuys, no more kissing now, it's rude to third-wheel your friends,” he says, grinning.

Even laughs, and Isak shoves him off.

“There's three of you, you wouldn't be third-wheeling,” he points out.

“Still,” Magnus insists.

Even obligingly steps away from Isak, making a production out of it, but lays an arm around his waist and tucks him right against his side.

“What's up?” Jonas asks when he and Mahdi join them, and they lose a good two or three minutes to general hellos and catch-up chatter about homework.

“So,” Jonas announces then, and Isak raises a curious eyebrow at his tone.

“Isak,” he continues, turning to him. Mahdi and Magnus exchange glances like they know what's going on, which doesn't make Isak any less suspicious if he's honest.

“… Yes?” Isak says.

Even huffs a quiet laugh next to him, which means _he_ knows what this is about as well.

“You know how it's your birthday in, like, two weeks.”

“Yes, I do know when my birthday is.”

“Well, this year we thought we'd all chip in and take you to Norwegian Wood,” Jonas says.

It takes a moment to register with Isak, and then he looks at them all in turn, whirling around to stare at Even as well.

“Seriously?” he asks.

“Seriously,” Even says and leans down to peck him on the lips. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Isak throws his arms around his neck and kisses him firmly, pressing his entire body up against the solid line of Even's, until someone punches him in the shoulder.

“Hey, I said no kissing,” Magnus complains, so Isak pulls away from Even with a grin and wraps his arms around Magnus instead, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Jealous?” he crows, while Magnus is trying to wiggle out of his hold and cries for mercy.

Mahdi and Jonas laugh at their antics, and Isak pulls both of them into far more bro-pal appropriate hugs.

“Wow, that's… thanks, guys,” he says, finally.

Jonas shrugs as though it's no big deal. “You only turn eighteen once.”

“Are you all coming as well?” Isak asks, settling back against Even's side.

“Yeah! The girls are coming too, so it should be fun,” Magnus says.

  


It is fun. The weather holds, and while they couldn't attend the first two full days, what with school and all, Saturday dawns bright and early, and Isak nearly bounces out of his shoes on the way. Even laughs at him for behaving like a child on a sugar high, and Isak shuts him up by backing up against a tree and pulling Even in with arms around his waist, kissing him hard and deep until they have to pull back, or take it elsewhere.

“On second thought I'm going to take you to every music festival Oslo has,” Even says, breathing a little more heavily when Isak finally lets him go, smug smile curling his lips.

“I don't think the guests at the Chamber Music Festival would appreciate our antics,” Isak laughs and steals another kiss before he pulls Even back out into the sunshine, weaving through the crowds.

“Isak!” Eva yells as soon as she spots them, waving them over to where everyone else has already gathered to head back to the stage for the next act.

“We've got something for you;” she grins once they've reached the group, hands held behind her back mysteriously.

“Oh?” Isak asks, not sure whether he should trust the unholy grin on her face, or the look of amused indulgence on Noora's. Sana's expression is unreadable as ever as she glances over briefly from where the rest of the group aren't really paying them any attention.

“Close your eyes,” Eva says.

Isak sighs heavily, just to register token resistance in case this ends up going horribly, and closes his eyes. He hears Eva move and feels something being placed on his head, like some sort of very light wreath, or something. Eva fusses about with his hair for possibly longer than she really needs to, until Noora says “no, wait, if you...” and suddenly there's two pairs of hands in Isak's hair.

“Really?” he asks, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

“Done,” Noora announces and Isak opens his eyes again.

“So, how exactly do I know what it is you've just put on my head?” he asks.

“Oh!” Eva says, and then pulls her phone out of her purse. “Let's take a photo.”

Isak obligingly wraps his arms around Eva's and Noora's shoulders, and catches sight of the light blue and white flower crown they've put on his head. It's a pretty one, he'll give them that, doesn't look as cheap as most of the others he sees girls wearing.

“Really?” he asks, but then smiles when Eva and Noora press their faces closer for the photo.

“You look so cute!” Eva insists as soon as they're done.

“Just what I was going for,” Isak drawls, but he can't quite stop smiling. The weather's great, as is the music, he's with his friends and Even… really, Isak has nothing to complain about.

“It suits you,” Noora adds with a little shrug. Given that Noora somehow manages to look roughly 500% more stunning than all the other girls here, even though she's ostensibly wearing the exact same sort of outfit, Isak supposes he has to listen to her.

“Thank you,” he says, and kisses them both on the cheek.

Eva pats his chest, and then slips out from underneath his arm, grabbing Noora.

“I saw someone who brought body paint earlier, we should ask if we can join,” she says.

“Alright,” Noora concedes, and lets herself be dragged off.

“So what do you think? Am I cute?” Isak asks, turning around to look at Even.

Even tilts his head from side to side, strokes his chin, and wrinkles his brow. Then his face breaks out into a beaming grin and he pulls Isak closer with hands on his hips.

“Positively adorable,” he says. “Like a flower fairy or something.”

“A flower fairy, really?” Isak teases, brushing his nose against Even's.

“Yeah. You've clearly bewitched me.”

“Damnit, you noticed? I was hoping to steal you away,” Isak teases, letting his eyes fall closed and tilting his head closer still, nose pressing against Even's, and lips brushing his when he speaks.

“Can't steal something that's yours,” Even says, and kisses Isak before he can try to find a reply to that. He doesn't really have to anyway. Even knows Isak is his just as much.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can still leave me prompts on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
